


Jolly Good Time

by SlytherClawQueen13



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherClawQueen13/pseuds/SlytherClawQueen13
Summary: After the whole saving the world spectacle, the gang has been patiently waiting for Christmas, glad for a break from the craziness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Carmilla or any of the characters(no matter how much I would like to) and am just writing fanfiction to help myself get back into writing that isn't for essays. Any reviews are welcome and appreciated!

“Come on Carm! I wanna get to Laf and Perry’s place on time for once!” Carmilla grinned slightly before sauntering out of the bathroom clad in her trademark leather pants and an off the shoulder, red sweater. Laura swallowed as her eyes trailed over her girlfriend’s body before strolling up to her, throwing her arms around her neck, and gently placing kisses all over her face. When she pulled away she was delighted to see that Carmilla’s face was tinged pink and was looking off to the side. Carmilla smiled down at Laura and grabbed her hand, pulling it up to her mouth and brushing her lips over her knuckles before entwining their fingers together and leading her out the door. Laura giggled quietly as they exited their hotel room before pressing into her companion’s side, trying to keep the warmth that she had gained from their cozy room. The two walked up to their rented car, the shorter of the two climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine immediately, wanting to get the car warmed up quickly so she could hurry up and leave.

“Cupcake, you bouncing around in your seat isn’t going to make the car warm up any quicker. Now please for the love of all that is good and holy, sit still.” The bouncing of her little girlfriend was making her feel even more nervous about being in the car. She clenched her hands into fists and tried taking calming breathes, relaxing as she felt her creampuff’s hand fall onto her knee and rub in circles. Laura leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to Carmilla’s temple before slowly pulling out and heading driving over to their friend’s house. Carmilla breathed out a sigh of relief once they pulled into the driveway, already unbuckling herself and about to shove out of the car when a warm hand on her jaw made her stop. The hand pulled her face close and then there was nothing but warmth and fireworks as the two kissed, the hand tightening slightly before trailing down to her side causing her to shiver slightly before deepening their kiss, nipping at one another’s lips before breathlessly separating.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for cream pie?” Rolling her eyes Laura trailed her hand along the body next to her before clasping their hands together, “Well you’re getting a lot better in the car...and I really really wanted to kiss you.” Ducking her head in embarrassment, Carmilla murmured about how it was all because of Laura. The two sat there for a few more minutes before climbing out of the car, immediately wrapping their arm around the other before knocking on the door and getting pulled inside by the excitable mad-scientist. The couple grinned at one another before walking in and headed straight to the kitchen, smelling the delicious food that was being prepared. “Perry, this looks amazing! I can’t wait to eat!” Perry’s face brightened and then shooed them out of the kitchen, saying it would be done in a few minutes and why don’t they go sit at in the living room? Shaking their heads in amusement the two strode into the living room where Laf was already pouring them glasses of wine and telling them about their newest experiment that they had conducted. The three sat there talking for a few more minutes before Perry called out that dinner was ready. The group ate and talked with one another over what they had missed, Laura and Carmilla telling them of the places they had visited since they decided to take some time off. They were starting back in the spring and were taking advantage of the time they had left by going to a few more places and spending actual time with one another without any interruptions from evil mothers or fish gods. 

The dinner was wonderful and the couple thought it was great to see how good Laf and Perry were now that they could live a relatively normal life since they had graduated and finally admitted to how they felt for one another. It was eventually time for Laura and Carmilla to go back to their hotel, both promising that they would be over again after 12 to do Christmas gifts and spending the afternoon with the two. After saying their goodbyes, Laura and Carmilla left and drove back to the hotel they were staying in, holding hands the entire time. They immediately threw the car doors open and raced inside, giggling the entire way before Carmilla pushed Laura against the door and pressed her lips against hers hungrily, running her hands up the sides of her shirt before slipping them inside and tracing her ribs, pulling a sharp gasp from the woman pinned to the door. The two separated enough to open the door and shove their way inside, Laura taking the opportunity to flip their positions and pin Carmilla against the door, causing her to moan softly. Taking the time to look into her girlfriend’s eyes she noticed they were almost black with desire. Groaning she pressed her body firmly into her girlfriends and kissed her again, running her hands under her shirt before pulling it over her head. Laura set her lips against Carmilla’s neck, nipping and sucking occasionally on the soft skin she found there. Grinning, she bit down on her neck and started creating a dark hickey, causing her to throw her head back and moan, reaching up and tangling her hands into Laura’s hair, holding her against her neck.

“I love that I can mark you as mine now baby. I love that now people will know that you’re mine.” Carmilla tugged her hair until she pressed her lips back against hers, reaching down and tracing the edge of her pants before tracing the edge of the lacy black bra that left little to the imagination. Running her hands up her back she undid the bra clasps before ducking down and wrapping her lips around the already straining nipple, gently raking her teeth over it causing the hands in her hair to tighten and a soft moan to be heard. Laura pulled back up and shucked her own shirt before shoving Carmilla down on their bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her lap. Her hands palmed the marvelous breasts in front of her as she kissed along the arched neck. She twisted the nipples in her hands slightly causing the body under her to arch into her touch, allowing a smirk to appear on her face. Releasing one breast she drug her hand down to the edge of her companion’s pants, dipping under the waistband teasingly before popping the button open and pulling at the elastic of the panties, letting them snap into back into the skin. “Creampuff, I swear to god, touch me already!” Laura grinned against her neck before pulling back and tugging Carmilla’s pants down, following them with her lips and tongue. Once they were finally off she kissed and nipped her calves, slowly working her way up, pausing at a spot behind her knee that she knew was sensitive, tonguing it before sinking her teeth into it, a loud moan erupting from her lover. Laura continued kissing and nibbling on the skin until she was at the edge of the lacy panties her girl kept wearing. With a smirk she slid her tongue over the panties before running her fingers over the dampness she found, causing the hips in front of her to jerk and press into her fingers. “Laura you better fuck me right now or I swear-” she let out a loud moan as Laura moved her panties to the side and drug her tongue through the wetness there, lingering on her clit for a few seconds before yanking the panties completely off. The blond grabbed her legs and threw them over her shoulders before spreading her open and sliding her tongue over her, flicking her tongue over her clit continuously while she wet her fingers and slid two inside of her girlfriend. She started with a slow pace before quickening and curling her fingers up to pound into her g-spot, listening to Carmilla’s moans get louder and more high pitched before she arched her back and clenched her thighs around her head, her inner walls tightening up around her fingers as she came. Once her inner walls stopped fluttering around her fingers, she slowly pulled them out and licked them clean, moaning at the taste. 

“Mhm baby, I promise to get you off in a few minutes. I’m just a bit...a bit tired at the moment. You wore me out.” Carmilla then grabbed Laura and pulled her into her side, burying her face into her hair, inhaling deeply and sighing happily. This caused a smile to appear on Laura’s face as she stroked her naked back comfortingly, “Baby this was all for you. I’m good for now, okay? Why don’t you close your eyes and relax?” A sleepy nod was her only response before the breathing next to her evened out. Deciding that a nap would be a good idea, she shimmied out of her pants and curled up into Carmilla, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

“Mhmm Creampuff what time is it?” Laura groaned before groggily sitting up, blanching at the time. “Carm it’s freaking 10 a.m.! How did we manage to sleep this long?” Carmilla just grunted before wrapping her arm around Laura’s middle and tugging her back against her, humming happily as she slid her lips along the curve of her shoulder. Laura huffed but leaned back into her, entwining their fingers together, stroking the knuckles softly. “Can we open gifts since we are awake?” The ex-vampire laughed before nodding and getting out of the bed and walking over to her bag that she had packed, swallowing nervously as she grabbed the box and walked back to the bed. She placed the present there before shrugging on one of her robes, tying it loosely. Laura had dressed in a robe as well and had a box laid out in front of her. Carmilla’s palms were sweating as she handed the box over to Laura before grabbing her own present, Laura already opening her gift, furrowing her brow as she opened the box just to find another box. This continued until all that was left was a small jewelry box, causing her jaw to drop before glancing over at Carmilla only to see her already gazing at her. 

“Cupcake, you are the first woman in my life to make me this happy. You accepted me when I was a vampire, you helped free me of my mother’s hold. You are the one thing in my life that I never want to let go, and now that we don’t have to worry about me never dying? Well, it made sense to me to ask, will you marry me? We can have a long engagement I don’t care, I just want to know that one day I can call you my wife, that we can maybe have a family one day and-” She was cut off by Laura throwing lunging at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly and pressing her lips to hers, whispering yes I’ll marry you over and over again. Carmilla’s eyes teared up as she clung to the woman who ended up meaning so much to her in the past year. The two finally separated long enough for her to slid the ring onto her finger, tears spilling over as she gazed at it. “I love you, Laura. I love you so much.” The two wrapped themselves into one another for a few more minutes before Carmilla reached over to her forgotten present. Carefully she unwrapped the gift, gasping once she laid her eyes on it. “Laur...how did you find this? I have been looking for this book for ages!” Laura ducked her head before murmuring about how she knew people. The two exchanged soft kisses for a while longer before Laura finally spoke, “Merry Christmas Carm.”


End file.
